1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retainers for retraining terminals on a high-pressure part of a lamp, and strobe devices using the retainers.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 7 is an oblique view of a strobe device 1 suitable for installation in cameras, and FIG. 6 is an exploded oblique view thereof. The strobe device 1 includes a case 2 made of a resin, a reflector 3 made of a metal, and a rod-shaped lamp 4. The case 2 has a front opening 21. The reflector 3 has a front opening 31 and fits into the case 2 through the opening 21 of the case 2. The lamp 4 is arranged inside the reflector 3. The lamp 4 has terminals 41 and 41a on opposite ends thereof, which project outwardly through holes 23, 33 and 33, 23, formed at opposite ends of the case 2 and the reflector 3.
The lamp 4 is fixed to the case 2 with a band-shaped retainer 5 that has good expansion/contraction properties and insulation performance. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 9-113969).
The retainer 5 has holes 53 and 53a, which are formed at opposite ends of an elongated connecting piece 51 and into which terminals 41 and 41a are fitted tightly. In order to fix the lamp 4 to the case 2 with the retainer 5, one hole 53 is fitted onto the terminal 41 on one end of the lamp 4, the connecting piece 51 is stretched along the outer rear face of the case 2, and the other hole 53a is fitted onto the terminal 41a on the other end of the lamp 4. The pulling force of the retainer 5 tending to return to its original shape presses the lamp 4 against the rear of the case 2, thus fastening the lamp 4 to the case 2. (See FIG. 7.) As shown in FIG. 8, conductor wires 6 are soldered onto the terminals 41 and 41a. 
The holes 53 and 53a of the retainer 5 are fitted tightly onto the terminals 41 and 41a. The fore-end of the retainer 5 electrically insulate the solder 7 from the reflector 3, thus preventing electric leakage.
As shown in FIG. 8, however, a pulling force acts on both ends of the retainer 5 in a state in which the lamp 4 is fitted. As a result, the hole 53 of the retainer 5 is elongated in the stretching direction, producing a gap 50 between the hole 53 and the terminal 41 of the lamp 4.
Due to the just-noted gap 50, the retainer often loses the effects of electrical insulation and electric leakage prevention, leading to such problems as giving electrical shocks to users and causing flashing failures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a terminal retainer free from such problems as giving electrical shocks to users and flashing failures.